


12:08 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Something different?'' Supergirl muttered before Reverend Amos Howell nodded.





	12:08 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Something different?'' Supergirl muttered before Reverend Amos Howell nodded and ate fried chicken as a midnight snack.

THE END


End file.
